LIFE's Cost
by Hillsburoughrivers
Summary: The Liable Injury Force Engagement had arrived. Seán hadn't seen them in years. Everyone agreed that the government shut the project down. A single paper cut triggered an avalanche of men who would drag you away to who knew where. One shot dystopian AU! Another chapter is on the way and review if you like!


Seán William McLoughlin sighed, casually peering out of his window. This was a sucky way to spend a perfect day. He snuck glances of people walking in the open field or children climbing trees and playing in the bright autumn sun. October was almost over, but the sun still shined through the thin leaves. For the most popular park in Ireland, it was peculiar to see only a few families scattered under the trees with their checkered picnic blankets. Parents sometimes saw Seán with wide eyes and ushered their children out of his sight. It made sense since he was the most feared person in town. He never dared to travel far outside of his small home. They always called him a hermit, or sometimes even insane. Whistling, he would made it seem like he wasn't staring at them and drummed at the glass on the window. He tried not to look too long, but it was hard not to stare.

A child climbed a bare fall tree, clinging to each branch as if it would snap. Each time he pulled on one of the flimsy twigs, Seán heard neighborhood kids shout and cheer. Fueled by attention, he scurried up every branch until the height satisfied the children below. The boy's small hands wiped his brow as he sat on a rickety branch, feet swaying in the wind. Weakly smiling, he waved until a gigantic crack filled the empty park.

Seán's heart stopped as he saw the little boy's body slam into the dirt. Groaning, the boy carefully peered as his knee. His jeans turned a deep crimson which quickly spread to his shoes. Frantically, he looked around for help, but everyone had briskly walked away. Seán heard a blaring engine, and a speeding vehicle rolled into view.

A sizeable black van sat in the middle of the park. It seemed ancient, but the car was spotless and smelled like alcohol mixed with new paint. Ten bulky men pushed their way out of the clunky vehicle and surveyed the park. They stood firm and tall, wearing crisp black suits. One turned to another and whispered in their ear. Seán saw a giant white skull embroidered onto the man's back before he gracefully spun to face him again.

L.I.F.E was here. The Liable Injury Force Engagement had arrived. Seán hadn't seen them in years. Everyone agreed that the government shut the project down. Even so, cautious parents continued to shelter their children and burn that white skull into their minds from birth. Even a single paper cut triggered an avalanche of men who would drag you away to who knew where.

The boy cried louder once L.I.F.E agents dug their sharp nails into his arms. He was putting up quite a fight with his piercing screams and stiff kicks. The boy's face was hot, and his crocodile tears sank into to the ground.

The little boy squirmed and sobbed until he saw Seán. The child blankly stared at him until Seán tapped his foot on the floor. It never occurred to him that no one stared back, until now. The child seemed to be mouthing words, but the crystal window muted his little noises. Seán pressed his face against the cold glass and squinted until his eyes stung. It was almost impossible to read his small lips, but he seemed to be saying, "Help them, Seán. Help them."

Staggering back, Seán tripped over a stack of papers on the floor. The thin papers ruffled and flew like falling leaves as he hit the solid wood. Frantically, he rushed to the window until there was a slam of a car door. The van disappeared before he even was able to see it reach the horizon.

Seán's legs felt stiff once he fell to the ground. His mind whirled like twirling gears, and he felt his stomach twist. After a minute of slow, shallow breaths, he slowly stood up at looked outdoors. The little people gathered back into the square as if nothing happened.

"Help them, Seán. Help them."

Author's note: Hey! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you like this and I will update soon! :)


End file.
